DBM - UN 21 (Torin's POV) - Chapter 1
by SaiyanKid01
Summary: This series includes my own character, Torin Gonchez (please excuse the weird last name), who will be participating in DBM. Her universe is quite different from the others. I don't know how many chapters this will have, but I hope you enjoy reading it. So sit back and enjoy! Please Note: I don't own DBM or its characters. This is just a what-if.


It was a bright, sunny day in my home, the mountains of Pazou. Currently I was training as usual, throwing some light speed kicks after one another. My dark-brown hair swayed in the breeze as I fought an unseen opponent. Suddenly, I heard someone calling my name. "Torin!" Instantly I could sense it was Dende. But what was the earth's guardian doing here? I stopped long enough for the Namekian to draw near. "Dende? What are you doing here?" I asked casually as ever. His voice sounded surprised, which was unusual. "You have to see for yourself," Was his reply. I hated to respond to something I didn't know, like a mouse to a trap, but curiosity took over my pride. I followed the guardian and we flew into the sky. I steadied myself as a thought sneaked into my head. 'I've never seen him so surprised. It must be something unusual.' My arms stretched ahead in a Superman-like style. I must have been lost in thought for a while, because I looked up and saw the Lookout coming into view. In the distance, I could see a strange spaceship at the edge of Kami's palace. I frowned and landed on the tile beside Dende. It was then I noticed two  
people I've never seen before.

From the corner of my eye I also saw Krillin, Dad's best friend, and Tienshinhan. I jogged over. "Hey, you guys. Do you know who those two are?" I questioned while glancing at the strangers. Krillin shrugged. "Beats me. All I heard is something about a tournament," He answered just a curious as I had been. Tien spoke up. "And aprize of wishes from Porunga." This got my attention. "Porunga?!" Krillin and I spoke at once. That made me remember something Dad had told me. I thought for a moment. "Hmm. I remember my father speaking about the dragon of Namek," I said thoughtfully. "Yeah. Well, I remember seeing him in person." The monk's words made me remember another thing. Krillin had gone to Namek long ago, when Dad was just Kakarot. "Such a wish from Porunga might be a little risky. He doesn't have bounds like Shenron does," He added knowingly. I just nodded. Then a smirk crept on my face. My tail gave a wave in response. "But I have to admit, the sound of a tournament is a challenge. I'd like to participate," I said as my smirk turned into a grin. Krillin scratched his head, then chuckled. "I haven't hear the word "tournament" since your dad and I were younger," He admitted. "It does, alright." I smiled and nodded.

"Now that's what I call a challenge!" The voice almost made me jump. I turned and saw Dad standing behind us. I nearly groaned aloud. But I just held it in andsighed. "I should have known that you were spying on us, Dad. You know, it's kind of rude," I said, sounding slightly cross. He smirked. 'You know as well as I do that I can't resist a challenge," My father reminded me with a cocky grin. I merely folded my arms to my chest, looking away. A look of unamusement. "So... you're going to fight too?" I heard Krillin ask Dad. "Of course!" Was his usual reply. Then I heard footsteps. I looked back. The strangers and Dende approached us. A human-like bird spoke first. "Greetings, all. You may as well know, we are hosting a tournament between universes." I raised my eyebrows. Dimensional? That sounded even more challenging. I kept listening. "If any of you would like to participate, please step forward," He instructed. I wasn't surprised when Dad confidently stepped forward. I swallowed then quickly went into thought. Wait. That's it! I could use the wish to bring Mom back! I took a deep breath, then stepped forward also. A Namekian, who stood next to the bird, slightly tilted his head. "Are not you a bit young for this tournament?" He asked me. "You seem 11 or 10 years of age," He added. I shook my head, narrowing my eyes. I hated how people think that I'm too young for most things. He frowned. "Very well. Is there anyone else who would like to participate?" The Namekian asked. "I will."

At once I knew that it was Piccolo. I turned my head and saw the Namekian land on the Lookout close to the rest of us. The other green alien eyed his curiously, but did not speak. "If that is all, then the rest of you may come as spectators." Krillin and Tien looked at one another, then at the host. "We'll participate as well," The monk spoke for both of them. This caught me by surprise, since there would be a lot of very strong opponents there. I could tell the strangers were surprised as well. "Alright then. But it seems we have caught you by surprise with this news. We will allow you some time to prepare," The bird offered us. This was a relief. I wanted to change into my tournament outfit, which is usually for the martial art tournaments Dad fought in long ago. But this was a special occasion, so, why not? Dad and I flew home in an opposite direction from the others. I ran to my room and got ready. Straightening my gi's blue sleeves, I grabbed a small bag of Senzu beans and put it in my pocket. I figured we might need them. After I was done preparing, I stepped outside. Dad was waiting for me. "Ready, Torin?" He asked me with a smile. I nodded and returned he smile. I could tell he was as excited as I was. We took no more time and transported back to the Lookout. Everyone except Krillin was waiting for us there.

I raised an eyebrow and looked around. One of the strangers were writing something on a notepad; Tien and Piccolo were conversating quietly. The Namekian walked up to me. "Since you will be participating," He began, "I will need your name." That was understandable. "Torin. Torin Gonchez," I replied briskly. He nodded and scribbled on the notepad. "I'm here!" Shouted a voice. I turned around and saw Krillin. Behind him was Android #18 and Marron, and... my brother?! Arkadios had left us when my mom died, but he was old enough to leave home anyway. Still, I was surprised that Krillin knew where he had been all this time. Maybe because they have been friends since he was my age. Krillin walked over, with his family and my brother in tow. Arkadios stayed with Dad and me while the monk went over to speak with the strangers. I couldn't help but glare at him, and from the corner of my eye, I noticed that Dad was disturbed as well.

Folding my arms, I could tell he seemed uncomfortable with us giving him the Look. "Hey, Dad. Hey, sis. I... I know you're not happy to see me." Tch, that was obvious. "I'm sorry for ditching you guys when Mom passed away. I was an idiot." I tried not to look surprised. My brother hardly apologizes, so this was new. Dad spoke up. "Well, if you will come back, I forgive you," He replied. "Thanks Dad." Then Arkadios looked hopefully at me next. I sighed. If Dad forgives him, then he meant it. "Alright, alright. I forgive you too," I said finally. He smiled and ruffled my hair. "Thanks, little sis." Arkadios then spoke again. "Just to letyou guys know, I will be fighting too," He told us, his hand on my shoulder. I smiled excitedly at this piece of news. "Alright," Was all my father said, but by his smile, I can see he was proud. "Alright!" I replied more enthusiastically. He jogged away to register his name with the Namekian. I watched him go. Even though I had grown disliking my brother, I still loved him as much as Dad did, maybe in some ways a bit more.

After everyone had been signed up for the tournament, we all flew into the ship, which was big for size. I waved good-bye to Popo and Dende, then we were off. All of us stood around, waiting. Then Krillin walked to them, asking, "So... how long till we get there?" The Namekian answered, "Not long. Perhaps several minutes." He just nodded and went to talk to #18. I walked over to Marron, who happened to be one of my friends. She smiled at me. "My dad said you're fighting in the tournament with him. I hope you win," She told me cheerfully. I grinned. "Maybe," I replied, "hopefully there will be lots of strong opponents to battle." My fists tightened eagerly. Like Dad, I loved to fight. But my brother was more like Mom, he didn't like fighting as much as we do. The blonde laughed. "I hope so. So far, no one has been able to beat you except your dad," She reminded me, and I just nodded. Maybe someday I'll be stronger than Dad. Who knows?

It wasn't long after our talk that we arrived at the arena. I could see that the tournament was being held in a barren dimension, which was thoughtful. To me, of course. The two strangers led us to a booth inside the stadium. "Whoa," I breathed. Marron was speechless as well. The audience contained millions of people. The hosts started to leave. "This is your stand. You may go and have conversations with the other universes, but don't expect them to be the same as yours. They have had different experiences. And also," One of them added, "Twenty-one. This will be your universe number. Good luck, and enjoy the tournament." They walked away from the stand. Marron and her mother sat on a bench that was provided. I looked around. There was a small planet that must be the arena. And there were a few people I could recognize in the other stands. Then something caught my surprise. "Dad!" I shouted. "Look!" I pointed at a figure from not too far away. Dad looked where I was pointing. It was another Vegetto! Dad's eyes narrowed. "Huh. He doesn't seem that much stronger than I am. Hmm..." He smirked and floated out of our booth, starting to fly toward the other universe stand.

I decided to follow. This was very exciting and nerving at once. I read the universe number: 16. Then a girl with black hair and eyes, who seemed to be my age, noticed us. "Hey Grandpa! It's another you!" She said excitedly. Then another girl with folded arms stopped behind her. She had purple hair and gloves like Dad's, and seemed to be glaring at me. I raised an eyebrow. It was then the other Potara fusion walked beside the black-haired girl. Then he stopped, and raised HIS eyebrow, and frowned. Dad smirked back. I snickered and watched them stare each other down. Then the girl spoke to me. "Hello. Are you... somehow related to us?" She asked. The gloved girl behind her rolled her eyes. "I don't think she is, Pan. She doesn't seem to be part Saiyan." This was insulting. "I am to a Saiyan." My tail waved back and forth, defending my ancestry. Pan noticed it. "Look, Bra! She IS a Saiyan! Dad said that he had a tail too!" It was then than the other Vegetto spoke.

"Well, this is certainly unusual," He said. Bra and Pan looked up at him. "I have never seen another me before." Dad grinned and folded his arms. "The same as I. Except that you aren't as strong as I am." Bra spoke up then, and how she addressed him was unexpected. "Dad, is that true?" She glared at me again, and I stared back. The other fusion growled. "Of course not! I am the strongest!" He boasted, I thought, hesitantly. I smirked. "Yeah right," I spoke up, "Maybe in YOUR universe. But here, MY father is the strongest." Nobody was stronger than Dad, and I knew it was true. The other Vegetto glared at me threateningly. "And what proof is that, little brat?" He teased. Little brat?! I'll show him who's the actual brat! "I'm not a brat!" I told him angrily. "I bet I could beat that so-called daughter of yours any day of the year!" I snapped. "Quiet, Torin! He's playing with your head!" My dad ordered me. I grumbled but said nothing more. Then two boys walked up beside Braand Pan. One of them had purple hair and blue eyes like Bra, but the other had black hair and eyes like Pan. And an adult who seemed to be my brother's age began talking to Dad. The boy with black hair spoke first. "She said that she can beat Bra? Yeah, right." The other agreed. "I doubt you can turn Super Saiyan, kid," He told me. I scoffed. "I can. I did first when I was six, you know," I told him.

Then I heard Dad calling me. I turned away from them and followed Dad back to our universe stand. The tournament was about to begin, and I couldn't wait for it tocommence. "All the challengers have arrived!" A voice blared over a loudspeaker. The audience cheered. "We have randomly selected the matches. May the fighters get ready!"


End file.
